


Learning to be a Whole

by fluffehpenguin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Canon-Typical Violence, Eddie just needs to get his shit together, Heavy gore, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Murder Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Worldbuilding, possible OCs, there is a happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 10:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16784716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffehpenguin/pseuds/fluffehpenguin
Summary: "Eddie ran his mouth when he shouldn't and stuck his hands into things he shouldn’t. Often he came out with a tap on the wrist, but it was also common for him to be burnt by playing with fire."Out of everything that Eddie had anticipated for the year, being rolled up with a murder investigation chasing a rogue Wizard or being enamoured with an alien was not on his list for his fifth year at Ilvermorny - Especially when those murders were suspiciously close to his symbiote's own eating habits.Shenanigans at the ready along with uncontrollable magic, Eddie was not ready to face something that he may have taken a big enough bite of to choke on, let alone prepare for meeting his past, present and future.((ON TEMPORARY HIATUS UNTIL AFTER THE 14TH OF JUNE))





	Learning to be a Whole

“Accio…Accio alarm clock,” Eddie mumbled into his pillows, barely grasping his wand. There was a spark in his fingers as the clock began it’s slow journey to his waiting hand. He opened a single blue eye to glare at it. He huffed and sat up, cracking his back as the mechanics continued to scream. When it finally landed in his palm, he jammed his fist into the bleating thing. The few fifth years in their dorm had already muffled their heads with pillows. The collective groaning of “ _ shut it off, Brock _ ” was instantly halted.   
  
While they all hated it, it was the only reason they got up in time. He ran his hands over his face before sitting up, nearly tumbling out the bed when his foot got caught in the sheets. He grabbed at his wand, thumb passing over the mother-of-pearl inlay out of habit, flicking it at his sheets. It took time for the quilted blanket to snap into something more crisp, Eddie taking the moment to brush his teeth. He was yanking on his boots when the other dorm members were trying to usher him out, stuffing his wand in one pocket or another before following the others, not even tucking in his black button down or straightening his robes. He laughed with them as they bumbled down oak steps, brushing aside the paper Thunderbirds that screeched at their unkempt hair and dove at their collars. They had all learnt to get used to the never ending patter of rain just above their heads, yet always gleefully tried to snatch at the golden feathers that chased them down the staircase and into their common room.

“Chop chop, people! Summer break is over,” called a voice, the troop’s heads swivelling to the sound. “Come on, Flash! At least we’re up in time,” Eddie replied, grinning and trotting over to the other fifth year, falling into a familiar half hug. Flash usually woke up before them. It was just as much of a habit as Eddie’s screaming alarm clock.

“At least you’re here at all! I heard what happened,”

Eddie shrugged, somewhat sheepish. “It wasn’t  _ that _ bad. I may have nearly incriminated myself, but since when was I ever in for a smooth holiday,” he mused, splitting from his dorm members to trot out of the Thunderbird commons. 

“Still, you didn’t need to barge in front of paparazzi and start lecturing the Minister of Magic,” Flash said, nudging Eddie’s side. 

“She had it coming… besides, I wanted to start flexing my articles for this term. I mean it would be huge if I could have gotten a legitimate statement from her about her stance on the influx of immigrants and what that means for the magic and non-maj communities,” He exclaimed, letting Flash yank him aside as he nearly crashed into another Horned Serpent. “Eddie, you're gonna get yourself killed at this rate,” Thompson huffed, the two of them laughing despite it being a very likely situation. Eddie ran his mouth when he shouldn't and stuck his hands into things he shouldn’t. Often he came out with a tap on the wrist, but it was also common for him to be burnt by playing with fire. 

Honestly, he couldn’t blame anyone but himself for that.

“Well it’s just too bad I’m going to be confined to here for the year,” he huffed, slowing their trot as they emerged into the cavernous feast hall. The floor was matted with the Gordian Knot, a familiar symbol that littered the school. As per usual, Flash and Eddie took a seat, letting it scoot across the floor, a table apperating into existence with littered carvings and doodles. They grinned, leaning close to point out the quotes that flowed across the wood. The tables at Ilvermorny were enchanted to push together students who were deemed to be suitable friends- More often than not, they got it right. Over the years, those tables would manifest the conversations they shared along with crude drawings of memories the friends had made. Eddie was quick to point at one, featuring Anne, who was chewing out his ear for something or other. 

Neither of the duo flinched as said person came skidding to a halt at their table, instantly joined by a sheepish smile and wave. “Hey Annie and Dan, took you two long enough,” he mused, receiving a kick from the Horned Serpent, Dan flinching at his girlfriend's unabashed scolding of her ex. “Yes, Eddie, we did have a good holiday, Eddie, oh! And we are doing well, Eddie, how are you?” Anne was quick to quip, the grin on her expression giving away the amusement that often littered their banter. Flash chuckled and shook his head, making light conversation with Dan as the two continued their back and forth arguing. It was common for it to be like this, but none of them would have it differently. 

“Has anything changed? With your magic?” Anne settled enough to ask, her maternal instinct shining as the topic became a bit more serious. Dan and Flash were stilled at the question, Eddie easily falling into fidgeting. “No… it’s  _ still _ weak. I went into the Wickering room again and my wand still didn’t swap…” he huffed, a frown falling onto his bright features. “I’m sure you’ll figure it out soon. Are you sure you don’t know what you’re lying about to yourself?” She pried, resting a hand on his own, patting it in a way of comfort. Eddie shook his head with a sigh. 

It had started after the second year. Eddie’s magic, previously bright and dangerous, had become meek and wilted. He assumed it had something to do with an encounter with Carlton Drake while they were duelling in the forest and the fact that his wand was made from Black Walnut. It was unfortunate given he had his O.W.L.S this year. 

  
  


_ “Your magic is almost as pitiful as your pronunciation,” Drake leered, the two of them squaring off as they stared the other down. “Not as bad as your excuse for a insult, you dickwad,” Eddie responded, Anne watching on as they circled one another. Drake snorted, taking a moment before yelling “Flipendo!” Eddie quick to deflect the jinx, muttering the counter under his breath. From there, it was an all variety of spells being fired off.  _

_ “Steleus!” _

_ “Petterbiosh!” _

_ “Confringo!” _

_ The spells grew more and more outlandish, Anne finally growing too concerned and hateful for this bout of idiocy. “Stop! You’re going to actually end up hurting each other!” She yelled, Eddie turning his head. Instantly, Drake took the opportunity. _

_ The next moment Eddie was flipped, feet yanked from underneath him as he was pulled into the air. It took him a moment too long to counter the Levicorpus spell. He was dropped and not given a single chance to get up when Drake grinned maniacally at him.  _

_ “Deprimo.” _

_ Eddie screamed as if felt like a ton of bricks fell onto his spine, scrabbling at the ground as the pain became immense. As soon as Anne tried to rush to Eddie’s aid, Drake cast Incarcerous, smirking as she fell, ropes easily pulling taught over her body. His gaze idled back to Eddie, crouching only to push his head into the dirt. “Now… who’s better. Me or you?” He asked, the Thunderbird struggling desperately to try cast a non verbal rebuttal to the weight crushing against his body. “Is… is that e-ven a question? It’s me, assho-” he couldn’t finish as he felt his back pop with the force shoving him into the ground.  _

_ “Lets try that again. Who is better? Me, the more handsome, witty and undeniably more powerful or you, the low life, currently with his face in the dirt and eating it like he should be?”  _

_ “...you.” _

_“Oh bravo! Finally the dog says something truthful,” Eddie whined as the weight finally lifted, gasping for breath as Drake retained his upright and perfect posture. “Remember, Brock, this is where you should be. Kneeling at my feet and down in the dirt. You’ve stepped the boundary too many times. I know you messed with my potions and that you cast that stupid Flipendo spell on me during our Defense Against the Dark Arts. So for your own sake, listen closely,_ Brock, _” Eddie let Drake drag him closer, hissing as he felt his hands drag on the ground. “You are a_ nobody. _You are weak and you_ know it _. And when you come to accept that, maybe I can tolerate you and even teach you a few tricks.”_ _Eddie caved, standing up slowly as Drake turned his back, Anne finally wrestling herself from the ropes. He licked his split lip, looked up and lifted his hand. It was a practised gesture he knew well by now._

_ “Expelliarmus!”  _

_ Drake was shocked as his wand flew from his grasp, turning around to glare furiously at Eddie who was snarling but unable to hold back the wide smirk he sported. “And maybe you should learn not to turn your back on a nobody.” Before Drake could respond in a flurry of hexes, Anne was grasping her wand, furiously screaming “Protego!” The shimmer that rose between Eddie’s arch nemesis and himself had him grinning, not letting himself crumple under the pain in his back. Drake hissed and spat at them, retreating back to the path leading to the castle.  _

_ Before Eddie could do much else, Anne had strode over and slammed her hand against his cheek, grappling him into a hug. _

_ “You are such an idiot.” _

_ “Oh, don’t I know it.” _

  
  


Eddie was jolted from his memories as everyone around them stood for the entrance of the Headmaster. He scrambled to his feet, awkwardly clapping along with everyone else. The wizard who had been elected was one of no nonsense, yet he had a certain liberty for using magic and people creatively. He had stood alongside the teachers to protect the school during the Second Wizarding War. Apparently, his strategic brilliance had ultimately turned the tide when defending Ilvermorny, optimising the many teachers within their ranks. 

“Alright, let’s get this over with. Welcome home, students, all new and old,” Headmaster Fury wore his robes well, black velvet lined but uniquely modern. He gestured to the doors, the oak groaning as it opened. The newly inoculated students shuffled in, all unsure and fidgeting. Eddie smirked as Flash nudged his ribs, easily returning the jab. It started in an all out war of elbowing each other, Anne stifling laughter while Dan merely snorted and shook his head. The first years were swiftly placed together the second they sat down. Some of them joined other tables with older students, others drifting to one another. Some even fell off the chairs, mainly due to fright or just clumsiness. All four of them tensed as a Horned Serpent and Pukwudgie slid closer and closer to their table. Thankfully, a round coffee table apparated in front of them before they reached the tightly knit group.

“Thank fuck,” Eddie sighed, ceasing in the joking about to let the relief crash over him. Flash snickered loudly. “We have three new teachers this year. Dr Stephen Strange will be teaching the Study of Ancient Runes. He will also be helping in the Ward in off time,” Mr Fury stated, leaning heavily against the podium. A man with more of a cloak than robes gave a nod of his head, glancing over the crowd with the eyes of frozen lakes. “Our second teacher is someone I am very pleased to introduce. Your new Transfiguration teacher is Loki, who is the brother of our beloved coach, Thor,” the certain tone of Fury’s voice said he was less than pleased to be introducing this addition. However, by the grand smile paired with the glimmer of mischief in the wizard’s eyes instantly had Eddie looking forward to the class with the sleek man. “And lastly, but certainly not least, is T'Challa, who is visiting from Uagadou. He will be teaching Gesture Performance,” the man with chocolate coated skin gave a curt nod, the twitch of his lips showing that smiling was not something out of the ordinary for him, unlike Dr Strange. 

“Now, your timetables have been posted inside the dormitories. Older students should have seen them already. If you have not, you got 20 minutes to get yourself there and to your classes. It’s not my problem if you have to walk in late. First years, your head of houses will take you through to your new dorms. Everyone needs to be here at 19 hundr- 7 o'clock sharp for the first Banquet,” Fury ordered, clapping his hands.

Instantly, organised chaos ensued.

The Heads of Houses watched as half the second years bolted, many of them pale in the face. Eddie smirked, glancing to Flash. They had both checked the tables before they left. They had learnt their lessons very quickly. Being late to one of Mrs Romanoff’s classes was the worst experiences of their lives, no doubt. 

“Wanna bunk Gesture Performance?” Eddie asked Thompson as the hall died down with the initial panic having left. 

“Eddie!” Flash and Anne reprimanded, all four of them laughing at that.

“I was kidding! Hell, even I want to know what’s up with the new teachers,” he mused, nodding to the door. “Let’s go before we get into trouble.”

  
  


After last year, this class had become Eddie’s favourite. 

With his magic being stifled due to his wand, he found himself relying more and more on wandless magic. It always came out how it used to, powerful and a bit unpredictable. Even so, theory was not his best and the gestures needed to perform the magic were often complex and very sensitive to even the twitch of a finger. 

Seeing how T’Challa’s hands moved as smoothly as a brook, it did not surprise him that the man was well reversed and good at wandless magic. Coming from Uagadou, this must have been a top student to come teach such delicate magic abroad to those who mainly dabbled in wand use. 

“As you know, I am T’Challa. You can refer to me as such,” he greeted, writing out the spelling on a whiteboard. “For today, I would like to go over what you know and where your skill levels are,” he continued, voice laced with something foreign that was likely to make the girls fawn over him. 

They performed some basic spells while the teacher walked around, observing and occasionally correcting lest someone set off  _ Incendio _ and burn down the class. Eddie took the time to focus, steadying himself before casting the spell under his breath. “ _ Inflatus _ ,” he murmured, the gesture simple of mimicking the expansion of balloon between your hands. The empty notebook grew. “ _ Yes! _ ” However, it quickly crowded over the desk and the legs of the table whined with the strain. Why was it always too little or too much? He sighed and glared at the book with his name scribbled on top. “A bit too big,” T’Challa mused, calmly making a few waves of the hand, the book shrinking back to its normal size.

And just like that, Eddie’s magic was derailed. It became more erratic, even the basics becoming something close to overdone or underwhelming, his frustration growing. Instantly, his mind went to blame the stupid insecurity he had developed at some point or another. The feather he was meant to be floating gracefully into the air, shot up at an alarming rate to shove the tip into a rafter. He groaned and looked to Flash hopelessly, his friend glancing between the feather and Eddie before shrugging with a sheepish smile. Classic Thompson. 

Before Eddie could make a dash out of the room at the end of class, cheeks flushed with embarrassment at the woeful performance, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Jumping, he turned around a bit fast, surprised to see that gentle smile he knew T’Challa must have worn often. 

“Sorry, but I couldn’t help but notice your frustration during class. I understand if you are struggling with the gestures, but feel free to come to me for help. Even the basics can be difficult,”

“It’s not that, sir- T’Challa,” he course corrected at the wince on the other’s expression. “I’ve just been having… issues- with my magic,”

“Ah, I see… either way, the offer still stands. It may be wise to seek out another teacher closer to the sources of magic. However, I do have some knowledge myself so feel free to come if you need classes after school hours.”

The African must have been in the teaching business for a long time to be so fast to assure him that nothing he asked would be dismissed or judged. Yet, Eddie held no sense of trust for people. He could take being judged, but not being pushed aside. At least T’Challa was offering up a sort of comfort in knowing he wouldn’t bite his head off when he asked a question in class.

“Thanks… see you in the next class.”

  
  
  


Eddie had no clue whether it was T’Challa’s confident smile or the speech that was the tipping point, but he needed to get this sorted. 

Taking the stairs up to one of the many towers in the castle, he admired the draped velvet running along the walls, all in gorgeous shades of red. He pushed open the door to the Divination classroom. Hexagonal tables held crystal balls and the various tea cups and pots, all mismatched yet oddly suited to one another. Yet his eyes were fixed on one of their strangest teachers- which was saying a lot. Vision was casually chatting with his wife, Mrs Maximoff, the two seemingly at ease. Eddie coughed into his hand, Vision’s attention instantly shifting from the Astronomy teacher. He came walking over, eyebrow raised. “Yes, Mr Brock?” The android mused, smile not entirely warm. “I… I was wondering if you could do a prediction or maybe a skry for me?” He asked, glancing nervously to the left of him at Mrs Maximoff who was quick to exit the room, not without giving Vision’s hand a squeeze, however. He hummed, eyes widening in surprise. “That’s… not a request I can honour, Eddie,” Vision said, his expression turning to something more grave. “I- I just need to know if my magic will come back, that’s all!” He exclaimed, knowing he was practically begging, “please?”

Vision sighed, closed his eyes for a moment before nodding, gesturing to the table with the crystal ball resting on a clawed hand. “One and only one. Do not expect me to make this exception again,” Vision warned, Eddie jerking his head as if having a seizure, rushing to the chair and attempting to settle his nerves. He did his best to calm himself, gulping down nerves and saliva as Vision took a seat across from him, placing his hands on the orb and glancing up at Eddie who placed his shaking hands atop the other’s. 

As Vision’s voice was lost, they were both hit with much more than they bargained for.

Images were snatched by Eddie’s mind- watching a doppelganger practically glow with the release of magic, tearing through the forest as breath panted against his neck, a kaleidoscope of colours enveloping his eyesight, a flash of green followed by a scream as blue eyes pierced into his shattered being- He was abruptly shoved into a void, floating as he looked about. 

**“** **_Eddie…”_ **

His eyes snapped open, both Vision and himself tumbling out their chairs and back from the ball, Eddie barely catching it as it rolled off the table. He was breathing hard, hands trembling badly. He lay there for a moment, carding his fingers through his hair, eyes darting up to his teacher. Vision looked shaken. “W-Well, good news… your magic is  _ definitely  _ not gone. You might have accidentally channelled it, in fact. Yet…” he looked stricken, the facade of sandy blonde hair flickering for a moment, red leaking through patches. He shook his head, Eddie quick to stand and help him up. “I can’t reveal what happens in your future, Mr Brock… yet I can tell you this,” his gaze locks with Eddie’s panic stricken one.

“You will never be alone.”

  
  


_ This place had become familiar. Poppies waved their bright, hopeful heads to the sun, Eddie feeling oddly underdressed for the occasion. There was not much else besides the field and hills of birch trees and grasses so green they could have been made of emeralds. He turned his head from that visage as someone took his hand. He was met with the face of his deceased mother. She was gorgeous till her last breath. She gave him a beam of a smile and petted his hair. He closed his eyes for just that moment. _

_ Opening them was a mistake. _

_ Suddenly there was no fresh breeze, not even fresh air. He gasped, drowning in lungfuls of liquid and chunks of dirt. He dug and dug, clawing at the ground till he finally pushed through- _

_ Into nothing at all… _

_ A void. _

_ “You will never be alone.” _

Eddie was yanked out of his dream by his lungs refusing to take in breaths. That statement haunted him, in a sense. He sighed and pulled a pillow up to muffle a yell of frustration. He hated that reaccuring dream, and now it just had to get worse. Slumping against the cotton sheets, he glanced to the window on the opposite wall from the corner he had squeezed himself into. A smile pulled at his lips as one of the paper Thunderbirds flew over, settling on his leg and curling up there. His gaze shifted to stare up at the ceiling, trying to track his mind on to different things rather than that uncomfortable experience. 

Sitting up, he grabbed his laptop, careful to lift the delicate creature off his knee to place by his foot. Although it was a Muggle invention, magic users had begun to see the uses of such instruments, relinquishing their ban and the power that distorted such instruments. Either way, this was a better way to make use of the time that drove off his ability to sleep. The tapping of his keys was soothing, familiar. His eyes grew unfocused, the title blurring. 

“ _ MINSTRE NOT COMMENTNG ON IMMIGRANTS” _

“Goddammit,” he huffed, holding his head as it spun from exhaustion. He did his best to correct the spelling errors, eyes darting over the paragraph he had tried to make coherent in such a bad state. Eventually, he simply slammed his laptop shut. 

Just as something similar to a strike of lightning thundered through the whole building. 

Eddie jumped, gaze instantly drawn to the window. He cautiously set aside the laptop, crawling out of bed to pad over to the stained glass. Even in shades of seagreen and yellow, the smoke blotting out the stars was strikingly obvious. A giddy rush of excitement threw him into a flurry, yanking on shoes and his leather jacket lined with fleece, Eddie practically tripping down the stairs. 

The origami attacked him for leaving past curfew, trying their best to dissuade him from rushing out, but he merely pushed through the papercuts and out of the Thunderbird commons. He sprinted through the halls, slippers slapping against cobbles to carpet and finally to grass. The few Pukwudgies that were still awake cursed him out as he ran, Eddie only offering a wink as recompense. If he wanted to be on top of whatever was happening, to prove that he had the makings of a celebrated journalist, Eddie was as happy to throw himself into danger as he was excited to recieve presents for Christmas. He pushed forward.

Tree branches whipped at his arms while his poor slippers were being torn to shreds as he veered off the beaten path. He was no stranger to weaving between the trunks of Firs and Birches, but in the dark it was a different story. He had tripped around four times and forced to cast  _ Lumos _ after he slammed into a tree, having to press against the brink of his nose as a trickle of blood slipped over his lips. Holding the ball in his palm grew useless as he approached the warm light shedding shades of gold on the scorched trees. His steps became more cautious, smoke and ash rattling in his lungs. “ _ Aqua Eructo! _ ” He yelled, managing not to cough through the words. He growled as a few droplets fell from his fingers. “Come  _ on, Aqua Eructo!” _ He howled, expecting another disappointment. He was flung backwards with the force of the spell, managing to gain some grip on the fallen leaves before falling onto his ass, taking steps as the jet of water spouting from his palm helped clear a way and protect him from the fire. He didn’t mind drenching himself to keep his body intact. 

The thing that stood in front of him had his breath stolen, and not from the smoke. He licked his lips, examining the boulder sized  _ meteor _ in front of him. “You’re fucking  _ kidding  _ me!” He yelled, grin splitting across his expression as he looked at the discovery. “I’ve gotta grab a sample. Dan is gonna fucking  _ love _ this,” he mused, pausing to begin looking about for chunks that might have broken off.

He lent down, struggling to disconcert what was merely burnt stones and what was a piece of space. His eyes drifted around, taking a moment to cast  _ Aqua Eructo _ -with some success after the fourth try- to walk closer, trying to breathe through his leather covered arm. He was getting more antsy by the minute, knowing that he could not have been the only one to have heard or even seen the meteor. His gaze grew more and more panicked until…

That looked like it would do.

Something matching the endlessly blank sky above him sat close to the meteor. It  _ looked _ like the meteor, was close enough to be a chunk of it… He leant down, hand straying to the matter. Before Eddie could do much, the inanimate object suddenly became very much animated. He screamed and stumbled backwards, falling onto his ass as the void consumed his arm, a tingling sensation making him aware of all the hairs that stood up along his most likely digesting skin. He shook his arm fruitlessly, tears now sparking in his eyes. “Let go, let go,  _ let go,letgo-!” _

He paused as there was a crackle of dried leaves followed by a thump right behind him. That same moment his hand met with something warm and sticky. 

His head snapped to the side, eyes widened in horror at what was now sprawled on the forest floor. 

Crimson stained the letters “Girls Just Wanna Have Fun!!” while the blood oozed from the exposed throat, spinal column clearly visible and snapped off messily. His fingers were currently curled up against the open neck wound. Before Eddie could even comprehend the headless body of another student or that he may just be eaten alive by a black blob, he passed out.

Momentarily, however, he heard it... like he was underwater and not next to a growing forest fire.

**Hello, Eddie.**

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY
> 
> ITS HERE
> 
> Massive shoutout to the [Symbrock Discord Chat](https://discord.gg/teHXdm) (you can click the link to join if ya want) that I have been teasing with this first chapter for a while now. This piece, while centred in the Potterverse, has a completely original story that I am busy concocting. Note that chapters are not going to be this long all the time, but will likely round off at 3500 or so. Also, I will be taking a lot of liberties with Ilvermorny (as it is obviously not as fleshed out as Hogwarts) and Spells. As much as I have a passion for worldbuilding, I will not be dabbling in creating spells based off of Old English or Latin as I have already put in a lot of energy into other aspects. However, I will include what these spells are if it is not outright stated. Any that do not appear here are actual spells used at some point in any versions of the HP series (ie, games, books, added writings...)
> 
> Petterbiosh: Pepper breath hex


End file.
